School Fever
by Benjamin J Brown
Summary: AU. Sequel to "Sycorax Invasion". After hearing of strange goings on in a 2021 school, the Doctor infiltrates it as a student to find out what's going on, only to get more than he bargained for. I don't own Doctor Who or related articles.
1. You're my new room mate

The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS wardrobe, having just finished changing his outfit. He'd received a call telling him that there was something wrong at a boarding school in 2021. The advantage, or perhaps disadvantage, that he had, was that by that time, all countries school leaving age had been pushed up to 21. He'd be able to pass for that easily.

He'd put on the same kind of black trousers, this time with blue converse, a red shirt, a silver cravat and he'd put on a silver-blue waist coat. He looked at his reflection in the monitor above the TARDIS console and smirked. He stroked his face, checking to make sure he didn't need to shave; he never could stand beards.

He landed the TARDIS in the gardens of the school's campus. He stepped outside, picking up the suitcase he'd prepared just so he'd blend in more. He went over to the fence, looking around to make sure the coast was clear before pulling out his sonic screwdriver from the pocket of his waistcoat, pointing it at the lock on the gate, it popping open.

He stepped through before closing the gate and locking it behind him. He used the screwdriver to lock it before walking around the corner and coming out on the street by the front gates as he pocketed his screwdriver again. He walked in the front gates and up to the front office, going in and walking up to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm John Smith." He said "I'm the new student."

"Yes, I'm sure you are." The receptionist, a woman in her late twenties with scarlet hair said, pressing some controls on her computer before pulling a card key from her desk "Oh yes, you're in dorm block 4, floor 3, room 24B."

"Alrighty then." He said, grinning "Where's that then?"

"It's the building by the entrance to the dorm campus." She said "Across the road, go down for ten minutes and then you're there."

"Okay, thanks." He said "Got a time table for me?"

"It's in your room." She said "And the place is co-ed. No getting up to any mischieve."

"Oh, not me, not my style." He said "At least, I don't think so, all kind of untested."

"Good for you." She said "Good bye."

"Bye." He said with a grin as he walked out.

He followed her instructions to reach the dorm. He walked in, tossing the suitcase on the floor. He flipped the case open and pulled a silvery-blue eighteenth century coat with a silver trim, putting it on. He moved over to the book case in the wall, skimming over it before plucking a book on physics theory, flicking through it before hearing the door open and spinning around.

"Oh, alright." The young man with black hair who walked in said "Guessing you're the new room mate I was told about. Weird coat."

"What's weird about it?" The Doctor said, raising an eyebrow "I think it's quite nice."

"Bit flashy." The man said, holding out a hand "Jacob McGal."

"John Smith." The Doctor said as he shook Jacob's hand "Anything I need to know about this place? No hazing rituals, no freaky, uh, stuff?"

"Hazing rituals? What are you, my dad?" Jacob said with a laugh "No, there's none of that crap. Unless you count nights at pubs getting wasted, they're mandatory."

"Mandatory drinking, wow." The Doctor said with a grin "Haven't done that in a while."

"What, don't you drink?" Jacob asked, laughing "What are you, an alien or something?"

"What? No way." The Doctor said, laughing off the suggestion which was far too close to home for comfort "No, I just, uh, have _really_ religious parents."

"Ah, I know that feeling, they chokehold you a little. My parents are exactly the same." Jacob replied "I'd never even dated someone before I came here, now it's like I have a different girl every week."

"Have a different girl where?" The Doctor said, not getting the reference.

"Here, John, here." Jacob said "Anyway, get that coat off, we're hitting the bar. I'll introduce you to the guys. And the girls, they're going to love you."

"Oh, yes, well, err." The Doctor said as he removed his coat and tossed it over the back of the chair under a desk with a computer "Come on then Jacob, let's see what this bar's got."

"Call me Jake." Jacob said as he opened the door "Go on then Johnny boy, let's go."

The Doctor walked out of the room, followed closely by Jake, who closed and locked the door behind them. The Doctor knew that if he was going to find out what he'd been told was going on was about, he'd need to play along and try to fit in.

…

**Okay guys, I know this chapter's a little dull, but it's more like a prologue than the other stories have had. Trust me, it gets good in the next chapter and we get to meet someone very interesting. BJB.**


	2. Smith and Roman

The Doctor sat at the bar with Jake and two of his friends, Kevin and Joe, a vodka and coke in his hand. His twelfth vodka and coke. He was feeling the effects of it a bit, but not enough to blow his cover. At least, he hoped it wasn't.

"You know something, you guys are brilliant." The Doctor said, raising his glass then gulping his drink back "I'll be right back, got to use a cash point."

He went over to the cash machine in the corner, pulling from his pocket both the psychic paper and the sonic screwdriver. He made a bit of a show of making it look like the psychic paper was a credit card before using the screwdriver on the cash machine, several notes coming out which he took. He went back to the bar.

"Same again?" The bar maid, a young brown haired woman, asked.

"Yes please, what was it, Lucy?" He said with a grin, handing over a twenty and being given back a five and a few coins, followed by their drinks being placed in front of them "Thank you."

"Nice one Johnny." Jake said, looking round "And hey, looks like you've got an admirer."

The Doctor turned around, seeing a black haired girl sat at a table. She smiled at him before going back to her drink and chatting to her friends.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Joe said, grinning at the Doctor.

"I'm a little old for her." He replied, gulping down his drink "Trust me on this one."

"Old for her?" Kevin said "Dude, you're like, what, a month or two older."

"Believe me, you have no idea." The Doctor said, his words slurring a bit "Listen, I'm just going to head back to the dorm. I don't know when I have class. Good night."

He got up and staggered slightly as he got towards the door. He pushed it open and began to walk back. He got halfway across the campus before having to lean up against a wall. As he caught his breath, he heard someone trip. He turned to see the blonde girl from the bar on the floor.

"Are you okay?" He said, holding out a hand "Here, let me help you up."

"Thanks." She said, taking his hand and trying to pull herself up, only to pull him down too "Oh god, I am so sorry."

He looked at her for a moment before grinning and bursting out laughing. She just looked at him before starting to laugh too. He pulled himself up, helping her up with him.

"I'm the Doc-" He began before stopping himself "I mean, John Smith. And you are?"

"Julia Roman" She said, making him raise an eyebrow "I know, it's a suckish name."

"No, it's fine, just reminds me of someone I knew a long time ago." He said "She's gone now though."

"I'm, uh, sorry?" She said "So, what were you going to say your name was?"

"Oh, it's nothing, just a nick name." He said, trying to bat the question away "Silly really."

"Go on, tell me." She said "I'm sure it's not _that_ bad."

"It's, well, the Doctor." He said "I'm a bit of a brain box, you see."

He looked at her, waiting for a reaction but she was just staring off into space.

"Julia?" He said "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She said, smiling "Just déjà vu, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I get things like that a lot around me." He said, grinning "I'm just one of those people. So, how come you're at this school?"

"I don't know really." She said as they began walking "I just got brought here one day. The funny thing is, I don't remember much from before that. I mean, I know I'm the sole heir to my family estate, but that was mostly a load of old crap."

"Oh, nothing's crap." He replied "I mean, there's got to be a reason for everything, right?"

She looked at him before laughing to herself.

"You're so weird." She said.

"Says the girl with no memory." He said, feeling himself slowly sobering up "Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know." She said "I've been to a load of therapists, they think it's down to some kind of stress. Still, you're weirder."

"Thanks." The Doctor said, rolling his eyes "I try not to disappoint."

"Well, you definitely don't." She said "Actually, you're quite charming."

"Thank you." He said "You're not too bad yourself as far as company goes."

"Thanks." She said, stopping outside a dorm building with him stopping half a step later "Well, this is me. Good night I guess. Unless, I don't know, you want to come in for coffee or something."

"I don't drink coffee." He replied, oblivious to her meaning "The amount of sugar I have in it, I'd lose all my teeth after a few cups."

"I don't drink coffee either." She said, raising an eyebrow "I'm sure we could find _something_ to do though. I mean, my room mate isn't back for the rest of the night. We'd be all alone."

The Doctor looked at her for a moment, confused, before he realised what she meant. He looked at the silver watch on his wrist.

"Oh, is that the time? I really must be going." He said "Thank you for the offer, but, uh, I still don't know my time table."

"Oh, come on _Doctor_, one cup of coffee." She said, moving between him and his escape route and backing him up against the door of her dorm building "I mean, it can't hurt can it?"

"No, I mean, yes, yes it could, it most definitely could." He said, shifting uncomfortably "I mean, uh, I just had someone leave me, not quite over that."

He wasn't lying. Not completely. Amy had left, at least for the time being. He was just changing the context of their relationship for the sake of getting out of this situation.

"Well then, maybe I should help you get over that." She said, moving in and kissing him.

He froze for a second before taking the opportunity to spin them, switching their positions before pushing away from her.

"Listen, Julia, you're a lovely young woman, but I'm a little bit old for you." He said as he straightened his cravat that she'd pulled eschew "You really have to believe me on this."

"Listen, John, we are going up to my room and we are going to make you feel better." She said "End of discussion."

She grabbed his arm and began trying to pull him into the building. He struggled, loosening her grip and pulling his arm out of her grasp. He looked at her face; something wasn't quite right. He'd need to find a way to figure it out. Without giving in to what she wanted.

"Julia, how long have you been going here?" He said, backing off slightly out of her reach.

"About two or three months. Now come on John, let's go upstairs." She said.

"Right, and any kind of behavioural changes since then?" He asked.

"I don't know, a bit more free willed." She said.

He thought about it. Apparently Jake had undergone a similar change since coming to the school, as had Joe and Kevin apparently.

"That's it!" The Doctor said, slapping his forehead and then regretting it, muttering a grunt of pain before continuing "Something in the environment is affecting all the students here, removing inhibitions, like some kind of fever. I don't know why yet but I'll figure it out. Julia, you're a genius, I owe you one."

"I can think of a way you can fix that." She said, trying to pull him in again.

"No, definitely not." He said "But I'll tell you what I can do; I'm going to help you figure out what you're missing from your memories, what's going on around here and then, just as a finishing touch, stop who ever or whatever is responsible. Meet me here at 8 am tomorrow."

Before she could say anything or make any more advances, he ran off, heading towards his dorm. He had a hunch that he knew what was wrong with Julia, but didn't want to say anything in case he was wrong. No need to mess with someone's life that much.

…**..**

**So the plot thickens. What do you guys think is going on, and who is Julia Roman? R&R, please no flames. BJB.**


	3. I'm Sorry, you're a fantasy

The Doctor leant against the wall outside Julia's dorm building. She was late but he didn't really care; she was Human, they weren't good at keeping time. Not when compared with him anyway. He checked his watch for the third time in ten minutes.

This time, he'd gone back to his silvery-blue shirt, black trousers, red converse and gold cravat, along with a red waistcoat. He'd also switched out the silver watch from the day before with a gold one.

He checked his watch for the fourth time. This was getting annoyed now. He was half beginning to wish he hadn't rejected her advances. At least then she'd be there _on time._

As he was thinking about it, she came out, her hair tied up into a pony tail. She was wearing a knee length blue dress. She grinned at him.

"I see we've got the whole Superman motif going on between us." She said to him with a laugh, before rubbing her head "Oww. Never drinking that much again."

"Serves you right." He replied "Bet you're glad I rejected your advances now."

"Actually, I still wish you hadn't." She said "I don't like being told no."

"That was a characteristic of my friend, the one I said about before." He said, looking at her for a minute before sighing "But anyway, you've changed, since you got here, haven't you? Like something's altering your hormone levels, messing with your mind, stripping away your inhibitions, changing you. Am I right?"

"Yeah, you said about some of that last night, didn't you?" She said "I don't completely remember."

"Yes, I did, but it took thinking on it overnight to get some of the details." He replied "So, what we need to know, Julia, is what is doing it and why? Have you got any thoughts on it?"

"Not really." She said, causing him to raise an eyebrow "Well, there was the thing with that girl…"

"Girl? What girl?" He asked, looking at her quizzically.

"Her name was Kristina, she was the most happy go lucky girl you'll ever meet, but she just disappeared last week." She said "Hold on, why am I telling you all this? It's like-"

"Like what?" He said, interested to see where this was going.

"Like, I don't know, I trust you." She said "I don't even know why."

He ran his left hand through his hair. She just looked at him, puzzled. Finally, he smirked slightly.

"It's like one of those funny little feelings, in the back of your mind." He said "Like when you feel like you've met someone before. Like you said last night, it's like déjà vu."

"Okay, I've got to ask." She said "Who are you, really."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said, grinning slightly.

"Try me." She said, returning the grin.

"I can't." He said "Trust me, I really can't."

"Go on, pretty please?" She said, batting her eyelashes at him "I promise not to tell anyone."

"Okay, fine." He said "Let's just say, for a moment, that time travel were possible, and that there was this race, this species, who'd developed to the point where they felt it was their duty to watch over all of time and space. Then let's say they had this boy, this man, this runaway, a renegade who went off to have all these adventures, all this fun, despite it breaking his species' laws."

"Wait, John, you're not making any sense." She said "You're talking like, I don't know, you're some kind of time travelling alien."

"Yeah, that's me. Hello." He said, waving at her "I'm part of a race called the Time Lords."

She looked at him, looking distant again. He felt sorry for her. He knew exactly what was happening there. He snapped his fingers in front of her face, snapping her out of it.

"And you recognise that name, don't you? It's like last night, when I told you about my nick name, which by the way, isn't a nick name, it's my real name. I'm the Doctor." He said "And you recognise all this, because you know it all. It's suppressed, but it's in there. You know all about the Time Lords and me. You know all about the TARDIS, my time machine. And you know all about regeneration, don't you?"

She was distant again. She looked at him, a look of worry in her face.

"John, what're you talking about?" She said "What are you saying?"

"I'm sorry." He said, stepping forward, a look of sorrow on his face "I am so sorry, but you're not Julia Roman. Until 2 months ago by your standards, Julia Roman didn't exist. She's just a fairy tale, concocted for some reason, I don't know what."

"Stop it." She said, grabbing his hand and pressing it against her face "I'm as real as you are, see?"

"One of the things amongst that 'crap' you said about, it was a fob watch, wasn't it?" He said, taking her hand and putting it by her side as she nodded slowly "Oh, I am so, so sorry, but you have to choose. Do you want to be the fantasy and die forgotten or become who you really are and maybe, just maybe, be remembered?"

Before she could say anything, a tall thin man in a black suit with medium length brown hair began walking towards them. The Doctor looked at her.

"Okay, listen, Julia, I need you to forget everything I just told you." He said, a look of seriousness on his face "For both our sakes, please, just forget it all."

"What?" She said, dazed "That's just Mr. Refev, the headmaster."

"Exactly, Refev, an anagram of fever, which is what's going on here." The Doctor said "Julia, please, even if you don't believe the rest, believe this."

"O-okay." She said as Refev got to them.

"What are you two doing here?" He said, his tone as posh as the Doctor's "Shouldn't you be having breakfast?"

"Well, funny thing there." The Doctor said "We just were, but then my friend here, she asked me if I wanted to come out here and fool around a little. You were young once, right? You know how it is, right?"

"Yes, I do." Refev said "I also know when someone is lying to me. What did you say your name was?"

"Smith." The Doctor said "John Smith, started yesterday, haven't even started classes yet."

"That's not his real name…" Julia said, speaking up getting Refev's attention and a look of panic from the Doctor "He said that his name's the Doctor."

"Oh." Refev said "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Mr. Smith, come with me."

He led the Doctor away. The Doctor looked back at her and sighed. He only had one real bet.

"Julia!" He yelled "Look at that thing we spoke about! Open it up!"

She looked on at him before walking inside and heading up to her room. She went into her suitcase and plucked an old silver fob watch with strange symbols on it from the case, holding it in her hands. She had to decide what she wanted to be; the fantasy girl or the real girl.

…**..**

**Okay guys, that brings us to our mid way point. I hope you're ready for the revelation of who Julia Roman is and ready to find out who Refev is and what he's doing. BJB.**


	4. Tell me the whole plan

The Doctor was escorted into a lab. He was forced down onto a metal table by Refev, being chained to it. He looked at his captor.

"Right, tell me everything!" He demanded "What's going on here?"

"Oh Doctor, I've heard about you. I tell you my plans and you'll wipe them out with little to no effort." Refev said "I can't risk that."

"Okay, so don't tell me the plan, just what you've done. Or, rather, why?" The Doctor said "You've messed with the bio chemistry of several hundred Human _adolescents._ What possible purpose could that serve?"

"Simple." Refev said "Where I come from, a hyper aggressive army would sell for a fortune. This is the first step to realising that."

"Oh, of course." The Doctor said "Remove inhibitions, they could get aggressive more easily, and more often. The idea is genius, but I have to know, how are you doing it?"

"I think that's enough of question time." Refev said "I'll be back to deal with you later. I need to go and see how my experiment is panning out."

Refev left, the Doctor watching him then turning away, spotting a young woman, about 18, with shoulder length blonde hair in the corner. Her white blouse and grey knee length skirt were tattered and covered in dirt. She looked at him then looked away.

"Oh, am I that ugly?" He said "I was told I look good. Well, better than I did before my recent, uh, cosmetic change."

The girl looked at him, obviously not sure whether or not to trust him. He just smiled at her.

"So, what's your name?" He said "Hold on, are you Kristina? I was told a girl called Kristina disappeared, is that you."

"Kristy." The girl said, finally making eye contact "It's just Kristy. I hate being called Kristina."

"Alright then Kristy. I'm the Doctor." He said "I'm here to get you out of here, but before I can do that, I need to know; do you know how he's altering the neural chemistry of everyone?"

"He's got some kind of machine." She said "It's in the next room."

"Okay then, first order of business, deal with the machine." He said as he moved his right hand to his waistcoat, his fingertips brushing against the sonic screwdriver "Okay, Kristy, I'm about to throw something to you. I need you to point it at me and click the button on the side." He said as he pulled it out of his pocket "You ready?"

"Yeah." She said, catching the device when he threw it to her, pointing it at him and clicking it.

"That's better." He said as his left arm was freed and he pulled with his right, pulling the chain loose from the table before going over to Kristy and taking the screwdriver, undoing her handcuffs before undoing the lock on his right wrist "Now, let's take a look at this machine."

He darted through to the next room, looking at the machine. He then pulled a pair of wire frame glasses out of his left pocket and put them on, looking at the machine.

"Well, I'll be damned." He said, turning and grinning at her "This machine is amazing. It's using zero point energy in conjunction with an anti matter reaction to send out a pulse that's affecting the neural chemistry of everyone. You're not being affected because of your proximity, it's like you're in the eye of the storm, and me, well, it's complicated, I'll explain later."

"You can shut it off right?" She asked, not quite sure what to make of him."

"Oh yeah." He said, pulling off his glasses and pointing the screwdriver at the device "Stand back."

He clicked the button. After a moment, Refev's device sparked, followed half a second later by the Doctor's device. He looked at it, sighed then tossed it away.

"Right, now we go and find him." He said, running out of the lab before coming back "Unless you want to stay here that is?"

"No way." She said, running after him as he ran out of the lab.

They got halfway up the stairs back to the surface when he put a finger on his lips.

"Hold on a second." He said before grinning "Oh yes, now that is what I'm talking about!"

He ran off, Kristy struggling to keep up. He stopped a second later, letting her catch up.

"What is it you're talking about?" Kristy asked him, confused.

"Another long story." He said as he turned around and started running back down "Let's just say back up. Now, let's see what's back in that lab."


	5. You let me talk too long

Refev walked through the courtyard, bustling past several students. He practically ploughed through the girl in the blue dress from earlier.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" She said, glaring at him "I don't take kindly to people bustling me around."

"Is that a threat?" He said, turning around.

"Well, it might be, but, you know, might not be." A voice came from behind her, causing both of them to turn to see the Doctor with a blonde girl in a dirty, tattered white blouse and knee length grey skirt "Hello, did you miss me?"

"Why would I miss you, you told me I'm not real!" The girl in the blue said "Rudest thing ever."

"Well, you were the one who tried to seduce _me._" He said with a smirk, before looking at Refev "Now, I have a simple question for you here."

He walked up to Refev, getting right up in his face, grinning.

"So, if you're plan was to create a hyper aggressive army, why use something that could be destroyed by a sonic screwdriver? I mean, seriously, it's a _screwdriver_ that's _sonic._" The Doctor said "Then again, I'm brilliant, so, you know, it kind of balances out."

"I'm quite sure you couldn't do that." Refev said "I took precautions so that was impossible."

"Oh, I'm good at impossible." The Doctor replied, grinning and looking at the girl in the blue dress "Wouldn't you agree?"

"I might." She said, before turning to Refev and backhanding him "That's for just bustling past me without saying 'excuse me', that was just rude."

Refev looked at her for a minute before looking to the Doctor. Slowly, he began to laugh.

"Oh, very clever Doctor, planting one of yours here before you get here." He said "I'd take my hat off to you if I had one."

"Sorry, but this wasn't my doing." The Doctor replied "See, it took me some time but I figured it out. See, our friend here had no memory but recognised things like me name, my race, my ship. So, I put one bit of bate out; the idea of regeneration. I knew that would set her off, it tends to do so. So, I told her everything, knowing she'd turn me in but that her curiosity would be peaked. She'd be compelled to open the watch. Now, the question is, who is she, and that's one even I don't know the answer to."

"I'm slightly offended, Doctor." She said "Honestly, it was because of you I was forced to regenerate and sent here with that _disability._"

"Oi, Humans are great. Well, a bit dumb, weak, feeble, aggressive, angry, out of control and easy to manipulate, but otherwise great." The Doctor said "And hold on, sorry, because of me?"

"Yes, because I used my position as departing lady president to get you the moment so you could end the time war." She said "I'm just lucky the man putting me through the procedure was a supporter of yours or I wouldn't have had that fob watch."

"Wait, gave me the moment? No, no, no, no, no, oh, yes!" He said, grinning at her "Hello Romana, long time no see."

"Indeed." She said "And I'm not the only one to have had a few changes made I see."

"Oh yes, I've regenerated about four times since we last met. Still, I'd say this is an improvement, wouldn't you?" He said, not waiting for an answer ""Wait, no, we need to deal with Refev first. We can do the whole catch up thing after."

The Doctor reached into his pocket then sighed. He'd wrecked his sonic screwdriver, there was no use in that. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out a yoyo, grinning at Romana then at Kristy.

"Well, not what I'd hoped for, but this works." He said as he pulled what looked like a piece of gum, stuck it to the yoyo and threw it at Refev, it hitting him in the arm "Tell me something Refev. Would you like a Jelly baby?"

"What?" Refev said, confused as the Doctor pulled out a white bag and offered it around, Romana refusing to take one and Kristy hesitating before taking a few from the bag "Why would I want a jelly baby?"

"Well, see, here's the clever bit of what I've done here, and the mistake you've made. You're wondering right now what I'm babbling about, aren't you? Yes, I do babble a lot, but there tends to be a reason." The Doctor said as he pulled a yellow jelly baby from the bag, popping it into his mouth "Sorry, I'm starving. Anyway, you're mistake, Refev, was to let me talk and not pay attention to what I was doing. See, you left controls to your ship in your lab. After I realised the Romana here was alive and well, I went back to look around, which is how I found the control. Now, you're wondering where I'm going, am I right?"

"I won't deny that." Refev said, pulling a blaster from his inside pocket "Though I am afraid this is the end of the line for you and your friends, Doctor."

"Oh, go on, just hear the rest." The Doctor said, grinning "See, while I was in the lab, I set it to track a specific, low level radiation. The kind on that gum that I put on that yoyo. The gum that's now stuck to your hand. So, let's get the game score; Team Doctor with no advantage, three points, Refev with the home field advantage, nil. Sorry Refev, but you lose."

"Do I?" Refev said, pointing the blaster at Romana and firing before he disappeared.

The Doctor darted over to where she had fallen, checking her pulse the listening to both sides of her chest.

"Erratic pulse. Left heart virtually destroyed. Romana, we've got to get you to the TARDIS" He said, turning to Kristy "I need your help getting her to the bottom end of the gardens."

The pair half dragged, half carried Romana to the large blue box. The Doctor fumbled around in his pockets before withdrawing the key for the lock, opening the door then getting Romana inside.

"You've changed the theme again, Doctor." She said with half a smile before collapsing against the pillar "I really don't want to do this."

"It's bigger on the inside…" Kristy said, slightly dazed before looking from the Doctor to Romana and back to the Doctor "Hold on, you said her left heart's virtually been destroyed. People only have one heart."

"Not all of them, didn't the bigger on the inside box give it away, it's alien, I'm alien, she's alien, you're the only thing not alien in here."

"But you look Human…" She said.

"No, you look Time Lord, we came first." The Doctor said, before looking back to Romana who was pulling herself towards the console "Oh no, we are not leaving yet. I left my other outfit and my coats back in my dorm room."

"No, I just needed an open space, you know that, dangerous and all that jazz." She said "Good bye Doctor."

Her body went rigid as her arms shot to the sides, energy in a multitude of colours shooting out from her head and arms. Inside the energy, her features distorted, her appearance becoming one of a slightly younger woman, about 18, with short brown hair, down to her jaw line. She fell forward and then frowned at the Doctor.

"You had to annoy him, didn't you?" She said, her voice slightly higher but still smart "Honestly, you are such a pain, I could have gotten to like that body."

"Wait, what just happened?" Kristy asked, confused.

"Regeneration, I just changed everything about myself, it's far beyond your comprehension." Romana said "Doctor, please tell me you're getting rid of her."

"What?" The Doctor said, looking at both of them "Well, I kind of hadn't thought about that to be honest."

"Wait, getting rid of me, what?" Kristy said, still confused.

"Oh, right, didn't tell you, this thing, it's called the TARDIS. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space." He said, grinning "It can go anywhere, any when. Up for a little bit of flying around. Well, that's not strictly right, it doesn't fly, it just goes, too complicated to explain, you wouldn't get it, no offence."

"None taken." Kristy said "So, you're saying we can go any where whenever we want?"

"Yeah, battle of Trafalgar, coronation of Queen Elizabeth the third in 2091, Paris in 1979, the Eiffel tower is beautiful." He said "So, you up for it?"

"Might as well." She said "It'd be kind of hard explaining where I've been the past week or so. This way I can think of some excuse."

"Well then off we go." The Doctor said, running to the console in the middle of the room and playing with the controls "Just need to make a stop first."

He pulled a lever and the engines stopped moments after they started. He ran out of the doors, running back in with a suit case a moment later, pulling a large red early eighteenth century gentleman's coat with gold trim out of it, removing his waist coat and replacing it with the coat. He ran over to the controls again, setting the TARDIS off again.


End file.
